


Soloyolo

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, excessive amounts of LLSIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Ryoma is addicted to Love Live School Idol Festival





	Soloyolo

Elite tennis skills, Ryoma decided, meant nothing in the dog-eat-dog world of Love Live School Idol Festival. He could go toe-to-toe with the likes of Djokovic and Murray and Federer, but he couldn’t full combo Yume no Tobira on expert no matter how hard he tried! And especially not when it was randomised! His best team was his pure team too so having a ruined combo would not help his chances of placing in the song tiers.

He glared at the idolised job part 2 Eli in the centre of his team and then regretted it. It wasn’t her fault that his thumbs couldn’t cope and she was so cute in her phantom thief outfit that he couldn’t get really mad at her.

He hated to admit the only girl he’d ever had a crush on was a fictional blonde idol who had as much depth of a fairly shallow puddle.

But, on some level (Ryoma wasn’t quite sure which), she reminded him of his boyfriend and once that thought had slipped into his mind it was inevitable that he’d be tiering in every Eli event till the end of time. And, right now, he was fighting for one of the top 10,000 places that would receive three New Year’s Food Elis. He knew he could drop down into the second tier and receive two of the card, but there was something about Eli that compelled him to claim all three available. His teams were proof of that.

He always had to squeeze in the game between practice and media interviews and, often, tournaments. He always tried to get his matches over and done with quickly, just to make sure his life points wouldn’t refill and he could play as efficiently as possible. Not that Ryoma would ever tell the media that, he didn’t think he could face the humiliation of having his secret addiction released to the public.

“How is your event going?” Tezuka asked causing Ryoma to jump and miss the last note of the last song.

“Fine,” Ryoma replied, clicking quickly through the results screen and unlocking a love gem in the event awards. “I got Yume no Tobira again.”

“With practice you’ll manage to achieve a full combo,” Tezuka predictably replied. Tezuka didn’t really understand the game. He had it on his phone, but only because Ryoma had tried in vain to get him to join in. Instead, he just lived vicariously through Ryoma and occasionally offered in magical Eli summoning fingers when Ryoma needed them. It wasn’t fair that someone who didn’t care could scout her straight away.

Speaking of which.

“Tezuka,” Ryoma started.

“If I say ‘yes’ will you not spend your pension on a mobile game?” Tezuka asked, he sounded stern, but his mouth twitched slightly at the edges.

“There’s upped rates on Christmas version2 Eli,” Ryoma explained, shifting over on the sofa so that Tezuka could sit next to him.

The story of Ryoma and Christmas version 2 Eli was an epic one, one they’d probably be telling in a thousand years time. He’d scouted many times for her, spent obscene amounts of money and still she still hadn’t come home to him. He’d even considered dressing up as a choir girl to try and tempt her out.

“Have you tried already?” Tezuka asked as Ryoma made his way to the limited scouting screen.

“No,” Ryoma lied. He’d been inundated with Nozomis all morning and had given up in a huff. “Isn’t she cute?” he asked to try and distract Tezuka and his ‘I know exactly what you did this morning’ look.

“She is,” Tezuka assured him, “certainly worth the small fortune you’ve spent on her.”

“Then use your magical fingers to bring her to me!” Ryoma said, pressing the phone into Tezuka’s hands.

Tezuka took it carefully. “Which button do I press?” he asked despite asking this every time Ryoma forced his phone on him.

“The 50 gem scout,” Ryoma told him, wrapping his arms around Tezuka’s and leaning on his shoulder.

Tezuka did as he was told and the screen changed to the gold box, jiggling as it prepared to spill out its contents. It opened and 11 envelopes spilled out, none of them being the red envelope Ryoma had been hoping for. 

He only had 106 gems, enough for two full scouts.He’d been concentrating so hard on seeing if there was a UR envelope that he hadn’t counted the SRs, so they both watched the envelopes opening on screen, revealing rare after rare. The first SR was Christmas version 2 Nico, who he'd scouted so many of over the year since the set had come out that Ryoma was beginning to believe she was stalking him. A rare envelope appeared next on the screen, but flipped into an SR one, opening to reveal Halloween Eli.

Ryoma grinned into Tezuka’s neck, “You summoned her for me,” he said happily as the rest of the cards were revealed to be rares.

“Do you have that version of her?”

“Yeah,” Ryoma replied, “but now I can level up her skill. Okay, next scout.”

No red UR envelopes came out this time either, instead a flurry of SR and 2 SSR envelopes flew out.

“Initial Eli SSR,” Ryoma provided a commentary of the non-rare cards, “Circus Nozomi, Baseball Nozomi -I’ve got so many of her-, constellation Nico, Pool SSR Nico. Not bad, but no URs,” he said, feeling deflated. “Thanks Tezuka.”

Tezuka leant his head against Ryoma’s, pressing the 5 gem scout button. “I’ll reimburse you if it’s a rare,” he said as he hit the confirmation.

A light pink rare envelope popped out and Ryoma deflated again. He hadn’t really expected anything else. He waited patiently for it to open on the screen, it could be a ‘total charm’ rare he could use to level up one of his promo URs, but instead of opening it flipped. Into a UR envelope.

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when it opened to reveal Eli, in a choir girl outfit.

“Is this real?” Ryoma managed after a few seconds staring at Christmas version 2 Eli glittering on the screen.

“It is,” Tezuka assured him. “How many blue tickets do you have?”

“More than five,” Ryoma replied, still shell shocked by his dream card coming home. Dreamily, he watched Tezuka flip over the to blue ticket scouting and press the button to scout from the box which held every u’s SR and UR in the game.

The box shook and opened and… another UR envelope popped out.

“You’re lucky today,” Ryoma grinned as they waited for the envelope to appear back on screen. It did so and opened, wedding dress Eli sliding gracefully onto the screen.

“I love you,” Ryoma said.

“Me or Eli?” Tezuka asked.

“You, of course,” Ryoma replied, kissing Tezuka as hard as he could from his awkward position.

“I believe I’m very lucky that Eli doesn’t exist,” Tezuka said solemnly, but Ryoma knew he was teasing. “I would have competition.”

“She can’t play tennis,” Ryoma reminded him. “I couldn’t be with anyone who couldn’t play tennis.”

“Our relationship is safe then.”

“It is,” Ryoma agreed, “and tonight I’m going to thank you properly for summoning Eli to me.”

He took the phone back from Tezuka and started sorting out his member list, making sure to lock his two precious new URs so he didn’t do something stupid like accidentally feeding them to a lesser card.

“Not now?” Tezuka asked, his amusement at Ryoma now very clear in his voice.

“Can’t, got to idolise my new Elis,” Ryoma replied. “Wanna watch?”

“Won’t I be intruding on your time with her?”

“Nah, she loves you, not me.”

“Jealous?”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Job V2 Eli's skill is trash but she's beautiful whih is presumably when Ryoma has her as his centre lol)


End file.
